


A Love That Kills

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Peter Hale, Chris Argent Feels, Evil Peter Hale, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, No Fluff, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Past Relationship(s), Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter Hale is a Softie, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tissue Warning, Young Chris Argent, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: Peter Hale wants revenge. For everything.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Love That Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of self-harm, violence, trauma, abuse and extreme angst.
> 
> If you don't have any tissues nearby, do NOT proceed until you get yourself some. I apologize on behalf of my brain 🥺

Peter’s lips curved into a smirk. Kate had been right about her older brother’s skills. Christopher Argent stood in front of him, the sporting rifle aimed directly at his chest. Although it was pretty dark inside the sewers, the hunters’ eyes stood out, and Peter thought they were beautiful as always. He was older now, but still so gorgeous.

It didn’t change the way he felt about Chris. He had been opposed to the idea of sparing his life but then realized that Peter could do whatever he wanted when he got rid of Kate. It was entertaining when the Berserker emerged and attacked Chris, but Peter wanted to be the one inflicting the pain. That was the least he deserved for the suffering he had to wade through for almost the past two decades of his life.

He grabbed a rebar that he had caught sight of and shifted it in his hands. Peter may not be able to snuff the puny life out of him just yet, but Kate had never said anything about critically injuring him. He still had the chance to make the man suffer. Peter smiled in satisfaction moving towards Chris while the Berserker slammed him into the wall. The creatures genuinely freaked him out and he never imagined himself working with them, but desperate times call for desperate measures. This was Peter’s only opportunity to gain vengeance from every single person that put him through hell and until he got what he wanted, nothing would stop him. Not this time. Not even Christopher’s pained face. Instead, it was what was actually driving him.

Once he had achieved his goal, he would kill Chris or even better, torture him. Peter would put him through agony, making him cry and beg for mercy. He was going to show Chris just how much he had hurt Peter and made him suffer. He would continue with it until he eventually got bored, which wouldn’t be too fast. Then he would dig his claws into the man’s chest and rip his beating heart out before plucking out the beautiful light blue eyes that he had adored, so he could keep them as souvenirs.

“Unfortunately while I promised Kate I wouldn’t kill you…” he said as he sauntered, taking in the sight of the vulnerable man.

Chris reached out and placed his hand on Peter’s chest. Years ago he may have been glad to feel the hunter’s touch once more. However, Peter was smarter now, stronger and he wasn’t the foolish naïve boy he used to be. He knew better. Peter cupped the side of Chris’ face and he immediately leaned into the touch.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought running his thumb over the reinforcing bar on his other hand.

“…I also can’t let you leave.” Peter finished his sentence and thrust the rebar towards the hunter’s abdomen, pushing through flesh and embedding it into the cement wall behind him.

The man howled in pain and Peter couldn’t describe how amazing it was to hear that sound. It was music to his ears. He had waited for that moment for so long. He took a deep breath, savoring the moment, savoring the pleasure that started running inside his veins. The blood from the wound oozed as Chris clutched onto the bar, brushing Peter’s hands with his fingers. Peter let go, admiring his work, and then took hold of the rebar once more when he realized Chris was trying to get a grip on it, so he could pull it out. _So stubborn and stupid,_ he reckoned. What was he going to do? Walk around with a steel bar protruding out of his front. Even if he managed to get it out, Chris would end up bleeding to death. Hunters were dumb and reckless airheads with no brain.

“No, no, no. Allow me.” he remarked, taking hold of the rebar with both hands and bending it to the side with all his might. 

The stench of fear, pain, and sorrow overwhelmed his nose when Chris yelled again, much louder this time, and Peter smirked. He leaned closer to the Argent so he can take more of the scent.

Chris tried to look up, only to drop back down again. Peter grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and the collar of his shirt, raising his head so he could see Chris’ face. The man whimpered as he stared back. He was reminded of the time when he had caressed the hunter’s handsome face before kissing him and Peter regretted that he hadn’t clawed his throat out instead.

The memories of their horrid past made him sick. One night Chris had told him that Peter meant the world to him and how he wouldn’t let go of him at any cost. He had made Peter the happiest he had ever been. He felt loved and accepted for the first time in his entire life. Peter felt like he belonged somewhere, when all his family did was preach how he was worthless. Then Chris had disappeared without a word for about a week. The next thing he knew was that the hunter was married to some woman and when Peter saw him again, Chris had pretended like he hadn’t ever known him. He acted as if the nights they spent together in secret, consoling each other were non-existent.

The only Argent who wouldn’t dare hurt him, shot an arrow to his leg while he was in the preserve and tortured him with vile words, mocking his gullibility alongside Gerard. Peter cried. He had cried every single day for almost a year or so with constant panic attacks, his heart shattered into pieces, mind telling him that he was unlovable and not good enough. No one was there to comfort him, stop him from clawing his own body. 

Then things changed. Peter transformed the pain into anger, a raging fire that fueled him. Anger was his anchor and turning the excruciating pain would only make him stronger, and stronger Peter became. He learned from his mistake. Trust was for the weak and Peter was never going to do that again. 

“Now you rest here. You’ve had a hard time for a very long time.” Peter whispered to him.

Chris would always tell Peter his sob stories of how Gerard abused him. Peter had cared for the Argent, kissing and licking at the scars on his body, and that was what he had done wrong. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about the man and he never will again. 

The hunter's eyes seemed to be teary and full of despair. Peter shook Chris’ head roughly.

“Peter- I can- explain… please…” the man mumbled but Peter didn’t have the time for his bullshit. 

He pressed his forehead against the hunter’s, the contact lasting for a few seconds. No matter how much Peter wanted to torture Chris and see him dead, they were mates, and mates were for life. 

Peter yanked his hand back and turned away to leave. There were other places he needed to be, and his job was done. It would be a pity if Christopher didn’t survive until Peter returned for him.


End file.
